lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terror Wing
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''X360 * 306,456 HP at BR 108 on XBOX - Merthos 18:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) * 323,633 HP at BR 108 on XBOX - Merthos 18:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) * 321,025 HP at BR 98 on XBOX - Merthos 14:31, 24 May 2009 (UTC) * 404,537 at BR 121 - Never used enthrall or curse or anything, just blaster III and well .. baulson and caedmon ended her life with heavens door in one turn. -WolfofShadows 02:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ------- damn this b**** is damn crazy cheap! enthralled 3 units in 1 damn turn, the only place in ancient ruins where i failed misserably Its also weird her woman's voices and screams, so creepy monster, i hate her! PC Hard Mode * 323,392 HP at BR 47 Romangelo 10:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) * 323 392 @ BR28, * 353 690 @ BR100, * 401 033 @ BR125, * 477 003 @ BR150, * 500 386 @ BR160+ Zephyr 23:22, January 23, 2011 (UTC) * 323 392 @ BR35, * 357 947 @ BR100, * 368 815 @ BR105, * 377 746 @ BR110, * 389 215 @ BR115, * 403 439 @ BR120, * 413 209 @ BR125, * 428 309 @ BR130, * 436 065 @ BR135, * 446 625 @ BR140, * 462 947 @ BR145, * 477 003 @ BR150, * 497 401 @ BR155, * 500 386 @ BR160+. Exactly the same as Oblivion Wing's HP values. Zephyr 05:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Can't seem to find Terror Wing.. Hi there. I'm playing TLR on PC and i'm stuck at the Notus tier as i can't find the Terror wing. I've killed everything in my way from floor 1 including floor 5 (Notus tier). I've been running back and forth, saving & loading plenty of times but it just won't appear... What am i doing wrong? Anything i have to do to make it spawn?:s Greetings Novastrike well, do u forget tat u killed terror wing? Terror wing can teleport, it always teleport to other locations not far from the previous location. Sometime it can be invisible for few seconds, may be u miss it at tat moments. I'm having the same issue. It doesn't help that the default location is listed as 'I-9' either. I-9 is a black square on the provided minimap image.Offkorn 18:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. It seems that is does not always spawn. Right around the I-8 section of that area there may be a group of Greater Demons. If they are there (or you've already killed it); it won't be. If they aren't; it will. Offkorn 19:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) That's because of mistaken map. Now with a new map fixed, you can find it at G-6 Romangelo 10:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :After being annoyed that the Terror Wing didn't spawn (PC version) I just cheated myself into the room, after which I saw the Terror Wing right behind the door. So I guess it does always spawn, but in some cases it spawns behind the door instead. I tried to load the game and see if I can battle him by standing close to the door and initiating battle, but this did not succeed. Perhaps there is another way to work around this bug? -- 14:48, July 14, 2015 (UTC) What she cries exactly, after posessing player union with Bewitch? Shes wail surprises me, something about destroying... Auld Godshield Drop Rate??? Alight, faught this thing for 10 times straight and it didnt drop. just wondering about exactly the drop rate I am on PC, BR80 this is an easy but annoying boss. (spamming bewitched)